character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 10,000 (Main Timeline)
|-|In "Ben 10,000"= |-|In "Ken 10"= |-|In Omniverse= Summary Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson, nicknamed Ben 10,000, is a potential future version of the Ben Tennyson of the main timeline. Having spent several decades mastering the use of the Omnitrix for good, this version of Ben has rendered all forms of police on Earth practically obsolete and is revered around the world. However, his experiences turned the cheerful prankster into a pragmatic and callous individual estranged from his loved ones due to how entrenched he is in his work. His outlook improved considerably after a surprise visit from his past self, marrying Kai Green and later having a son, Ken Tennyson. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 5-A '''| '''1-A Name: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, Ben 10,000, Future Ben, Buzzkill, Jerk from the Future Origin: Ben 10 Gender: Male Age: 30 in "Ben 10,000", 42 in "Ken 10", 46 in Omniverse Classification: Half-Anodite, can change species with Omnitrix and Biomnitrix, Scientist, Superhero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, With the Omnitrix and Biomnitrix he has: Transformation, Power Mimicry, Biological Manipulation, Self-Destruction and Fusionism Attack Potency: Wall level (Harmed Maltruant) | Dwarf Star level (Buzzshock, one of his weakest aliens was able to harm future Dr. Animo. Four Arms was capable of harming Kevin 11,000. Cannonbolt and Diamondhead were able to fight against Animo.) | Outerverse level (Possesses the powers of Alien X) Speed: Peak Human | At least FTL combat speed and reactions (His aliens could keep up with Animo and Kevin 11,000) | Infinite (As fast as Celestialsapiens, who are from the Forge of Creations, a place where time does not exist) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class M '''| '''Irrelevant Striking Strength: Wall Class (Harmed Maltruant) | Dwarf Star Class '''| '''Outerversal Durability: Wall level | Dwarf Star level (Four Arms could survive several attacks from Kevin 11,000) | Outerverse level (Alien X can take blows from the Galactic Gladiator, who is on par with Alien X. Neither could one-shot the other and as part of the Universe itself) Stamina: Peak human Range: Standard melee range, some meters with DNA Scanning, Galactic range with DNA Recombination, Universal+ with Self-Destruct Mode, Irrelevant with Alien X Standard Equipment: Omnitrix (formerly), Biomnitrix Intelligence: Super Genius, created the Biomnitrix that allows the user to perform alien fusions by himself | Nigh-Omniscient (With Alien X) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, Ben can be forcibly returned to his human form if he takes enough damage. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Activate Mode: The Omnitrix's default mode, allowing Ben to transform into an alien recorded within for 10 to 20 minutes. However, once this time is up, Omnitrix will go into "Recharge Mode", locking itself down for a minimum of five minutes in order to prevent incorrigible damage to the user's DNA. However, the Omnitrix can instantly recharge in the face of sudden, mortal danger in order to protect its wielder. * Capture/Scan Mode: When the Omnitrix detects new DNA not present in its records, it can copy the DNA of the new sample by making direct contact with the alien or by scanning the alien with a visor under the watch's face. * Self-Destruct Mode: Ben can order the Omnitrix to destroy itself with the voice command, "Omnitrix Self Destruct in (time): Command code: 000 - Destruct 0". After activation, the Omnitrix charges energy while counting down until it explodes, with the power of the explosion being proportionate to the amount of time spent charging. The Omnitrix can gather enough energy in thirty seconds to blast off the arm of Vilgax, but can unleash a ripple of energy that can destroy the entire universe if allowed to charge for a few days. * Master Control: Having long since mastered the Omnitrix and gained Azmuth's trust, Ben 10,000 has access to the Omnitrix's Master Code, allowing him to remain transformed indefinitely and transform into any alien in the Omnitrix he is aware of with a simple thought. * DNA Manipulation: In addition to allowing Bento take up the form of other aliens, the Omnitrix can alter the biological makeup of others and repair damaged genetic structures. Ben used this function to cure the severe genetic damage caused by Xenocyte parasitism, removing the parasite in the process. He later applied the traits of numerous aliens onto the Highbreed in order to remedy the genetic stagnation they caused through their own inbreeding. Note: For a list of the alien transformations with profiles within this wiki, look at this category Note 2: Not to be confused with the similarly named character from an alternate timeline. Key: Base | With Aliens '''| '''With Alien X Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Super Scientists Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 1 Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Fathers Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Married Characters Category:Fusionism Users